the best kept secrets are the sweetest
by wendi bird
Summary: stress, booze and killian getting incredibly frustrated with emma's refusal to say his name. killian/emma


**entitled; **the best kept secrets are the sweetest.  
**summary;** stress, booze and killian getting incredibly frustrated with emma's refusal to say his name.  
**rating;** m  
**disclaimer;** clearly, i own nothing. or ouat would be on hbo, not on abc.  
**word count;** 1,544  
**notes;** nothing but smut—with a few attacks on your feels thrown in—inspired by this post: x. ashley this is no one's fault but  
yours. i still demand we roleplay this out for the record.  
**dedication;** ashley. bc she is the killian to my emma and we kill each other with feels.

* * *

**the best kept secrets are the sweetest.**

**. **

She doesn't remember how she ended up like this—- no, that's a lie, she remembers the argument with her parents fairly clearly. She remembers stalking off and Kill—Hook coming after her a few minutes later, offering rum and a peaceful kind of silence as she internally seethed.

Somehow the alcohol got to both of them, bringing about sarcasm and giggle-fits and hushed insults directed towards Regina or her parents.

It was a nice break, a nice distraction from all the things that were falling apart around her, so when his hand fell to her knee, she didn't think much of it. She couldn't really find it in her to mind at all. No, somehow she found herself smirking at him, "Getting a little touchy there, Hook. When's the last time you actually got laid?"

There was a sound that escaped his lips—some kind of combination of a snort and a groan—before he answered her, "Too long ago, lass. Why, planning on changing that?"

Emma snorted, trying ignore the heat that flared within her at the mere thought of it, "In your dreams, Hook."

"Quite right." He breathed out, seeming suddenly that much closer to her than he'd been before, his hand a little higher up on her leg.

"Hook?" She croaked out, jade eyes half-lidded as she gazed at him, body tense as she waited for him to respond. "What are you doing?"

"Something you and I could both use, I hope." It seemed the amount of rum in his system was enough to make him as blunt and straightforward as she'd ever seen him. No play on words, no innuendos, just honesty.

"Hook—- We can't—"

"Oh, but you want to." He breathed, giving her a fraction of a second before he captured her lips with his own, tongue and teeth teasing her lips until she responded with a groan, letting the flask in her hand fall to the ground. "Not too loud, Swan," He murmured against her lips, "Wouldn't want your parents or her majesty coming over and ruining our fun before it's even started."

Emma tried her best to muster up a glare to send in his direction, but his hand was making its way past the waistband of her pants and underwear and she was suddenly gasping, one hand wrapped around his shoulders while the other gripped the fabric of his vest. "Ho—"

He pushed a finger past her folds, feeling the wetness start to accumulate as he teased the small nub hiding within them with his thumb, "Killian, love." He muttered, biting down on her lip.

_Don't do it, Emma._ She managed to muster up the thought; it was too personal, something she didn't think she could handle here of all places. She'd already been forced to embrace who she really was, she didn't know if she could handle whatever it was that was happening between herself and Hook.

He slipped another finger in, teasing her by moving them at an agonizingly slow pace that had her whimpering and bucking her hips into his hand.

"Easy, lass." He breathed, slowing his fingers that much more and making her glare up at him.

"_Hook_." She bit out, digging her fingers tightly into the fabric of his leather clad arm, hoping to cause at least a little bit of discomfort. "You started this, now finish it."

There was a hint of a smirk and a glint of mischief in his ocean eyes before he was on his feet, removing his hand from her pants and bending her over the trunk they were just sitting on. "I told you to call me Killian, love." He leaned forward so his lips were right by her ear, "And you best believe I _will_ finish this."

She should not be turned on by this—-Her arms were scraping against the wood, palms burning as she tried to keep steady while he held her down with his hooked arm. His hand was slowly running down her back, working its way around her waist until he could undo the button and zipper.

She was eager, hands gripping the trunk as she jerked back, loving the way he gasped as her ass rubbed against the hardness she could feel through his leather pants. It brought a smirk to her lips— one that faded the second he yanked her pants down, parting her legs before he worked on the ties of his own trousers. "S'not polite to tease a man, lass." He growled out, lining himself up to her opening and slowly running his hook down her spine, "Might turn a man savage like that."

"Since when do you care," She gasped, biting down on her lip as she waited for him to move, "About whether or not I'm being polite?"

"Fair point." He breathed, just before he slammed into her.

Emma was about to scream, but his hand came around to cover her mouth as he pounded into her from behind, teasing her with long, slow strokes that she felt to her very core.

"What'd I tell you about being too loud, love?" He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck, biting and sucking with every thrust he made.

It was torture, feeling him fill her over and over again until it felt like she couldn't breathe, all while wanting him to go faster, harder—-she needed it.

"Hook—"

It was muffled by his hand, but he'd heard enough to punish her for using the moniker over his name by slowing his thrusts that much more.

She whimpered, bucking back into him, needing more.

"You know what you need to do to get what you want, love." He breathed into her ear, voice hoarse, but somehow still smug as ever.

The bastard.

He removed his hand, stopping his thrusts all together as he waited.

She was going to kill him. Digging her fingers into the scratchy bark, Emma gritted out, "Killian, _please_."

"What's that? I didn't quite hear you, love?" He murmured, starting the slow strokes once more.

"K—Killi—" She gasped, pushing her hips back against him as her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head at the heat that was coiling in her lower abdomen.

"Emma." He growled into her ear, thrusting a little faster.

"_Killian_!" she gasped and he lost all restraint, pounding into her hard and fast as he bit down on the crook of her neck.

Knowing she was ready to scream his name at any moment, his hand made its way over her mouth again while his hooked arm slid around her waist and pulled her into a more upright position as he slammed into her; he would have loved to hear her scream his name, but with an audience on the other side of the campsite, he couldn't risk it. Didn't want to give her a reason to feel ashamed of what they did.

"Just a little more, love." He breathed into her ear, and almost as if those words alone had triggered it, her walls tightened around him, hot and wet, and she screamed into his hand coming hard and fast.

His own release followed soon after, a few thrusts in and he was coming undone inside of her.

"That—" She breathed out from under him,"—Not a word of it. To anyone."

Killian smirked and removed himself from her, "Why would I want to share that with a soul?" He question, fixing himself up and easing off of her so she could do the same. "I'm too selfish to think of so much as letting a single soul picture you in such a state."

Emma's cheeks flushed as she pushed herself to her feet, legs shaking as she pulled her pants and underwear up, then quickly fixed her hair, grumbling, "Idiot," as she did so.

Cautiously, he walked over to her, not wanting her to run from him like she always did. "I'm not going to utter a word." He sighed, standing as close to her as she would allow. "I give you my word, Swan. Whatever happens after this, it's whatever you wish." Because really, he may have been the one to overpower her not moments ago, but she had to know by now that whatever she wanted, whatever she asked of him, he would give it all to her and more.

Biting her lips, Emma nodded, reaching up to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ears. "I know…. Thanks, Ho—-" She paused, cleared her throat and met his azure gaze. "Killian. Thank you, Killian."

He smiled, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against hers in the most affectionate way possible before taking a step back and nodding in the direction of her parents, "Go on now. I promise it'll be our little secret. Until you're ready."

Biting her lip, Emma nodded and turned her back on him, leaving him feeling lighter than he'd felt since this ridiculous adventure of their's had begun. He couldn't recall a secret of his ever tasting so sweet.

**[end.]**


End file.
